A shy confession
by Zolufangirl17
Summary: All this time Usopp has had deep feelings for only one person. But even after returning to the ship two years later hes still afraid to say anything. Will he ever be able to tell the persons that he loves how he feels?


**Yosh! ok, so i know its been awhile but I had some intrest in SanUso lately so I thought I should give it a shot! Oh! also I wanna thank 0Blue-Bird0 for giving me confidence and helpful tips for writting this one-shot here. So here is my very first SanUso! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and reviews are nice! ' w '**

It was a peaceful evening on the Thousand Sunny ship. From the many colors of the ocean, to the sound of the soft waves hitting the boat, it was bliss for the young sharpshooter. As he looked out to the vast ocean he thought about many things. His hometown, his father, Kaya, and not to mention Merry. How he missed Merry. Every time he thought of Merry he would think of Kaya. But now that Merry was gone, he had nothing to remember Kaya except his memories of her. He took in some air then slowly exhaled. He usually wasn't like this. He knows that Merry can't come back. And he can't just go home; he's on the grand line with Luffy and the others. But he couldn't help but feel homesick. Why couldn't he be like his father? He wasn't afraid to leave. He probably never felt homesick; he was off on an adventure. Just like the sharpshooter was now. He wants to be a brave warrior of the sea, and yet sometimes he quakes in his boots. Once again, the sharpshooter took a breath and closed his eyes. "Then there's him."  
He lifted his head and out to the sunset. So beautiful. Why is it that beautiful thing disappear? He thought about it for a moment then realized he was off track. Him. He remembered. Why couldn't he just say it? Stop beating around the bush. He realized it a long time ago that he liked that perverted cook. It came as a surprise in some degree. The way he walked or more like danced around the kitchen with such grace, whenever he would smile it felt like a ray of sunshine, while he cooked he would hum a song to himself. Sometimes the liar thought that the cook didn't know he was beautiful. He noticed that he watched the cook a lot. Not like a stalker, just to gather information. The cook would always goof around with him whenever he felt his so called "Island sickness" or "I can't get off the ship because…"  
"Usopp?" a voice from behind him called.  
"Hm?" he turned around to see none other than Sanji. "Oh, what's up Sanji?" he asked averting his eyes. To think that he was just thinking about him and now here he stands.  
"Nothing just thought I'd come and find you." He pulled out the cigarette that was in his mouth and tossed it into the ocean "Dinner is ready."  
'He came for me?' He thought. Usopp pushed off the railing and fixed his hat "Oh, alright then."  
"Oi, Usopp, why aren't you looking at me?" Sanji asked peering under Usopp's hat "Did I do something?"  
Usopp took a step back; his face is close to mine. "Uh, yeah!" he laughed "Don't worry Sanji; the great Usopp-sama is always..."  
"What's wrong Usopp?" Sanji interrupted.  
Usopp stared at Sanji for moment then closed his ajared lips. That's right; Sanji could always tell when he was hiding something. Maybe that was another reason he like him. "It's nothing Sanji, forget it." He lightly smiled.  
"Usopp, I'm here for you, I know when something's wrong, you trust me." He said putting a hand on Usopp's shoulder.  
"You wouldn't understand Sanji…" he said. 'You wouldn't get how much you mean to me.'  
"I can always try." Sanji answered now putting his other hand on Usopp's shoulder.  
That's so like him, being a gentleman. Always considering others, oh Sanji, I wish I could tell you.' He thought as he looked at the blond.  
"Usopp. Nobody is around, it's just me and you" he began "you don't have to worry."  
Indeed that was true; everyone was in the kitchen eating their delicious meal. Still that didn't change the fact that even though they were alone, that he could just tell Sanji how he felt. Even as they were now, his heart was beating so fast that it could just pop out of his chest. Oh how badly Usopp want to finally speak the truth to Sanji. But if he did say it, how would the cook react? Would he laugh at him? Crack a joke about it? Maybe even walk away from him in total disgust? He wouldn't be able to bare any of those. As he thought of those entire things he was unaware that tears had slipped from his eyes.  
"Usopp?" Sanji questioned "Are you ok?" he slowly lifted his hands and wiped away the tears that had fallen. "What's wrong?"  
Sanji, the man whom falls all over the ladies, would have no interest in him. Why would he? He showed no signs of affection towards the sniper. So, maybe it was a one-sided love all along. Then why is he here now? Why is Sanji wiping away his tears? Wouldn't he be catering to the girls every whim? All these questions built up inside of the long nosed teen. Why did this have to happen now? He must think I'm an idiot!  
Suddenly Sanji pulled the sniper into a gentle hug. "Usopp" he whispered "why are you crying?" he gently rubbed his back. This caught the sniper off guard but he didn't pull away, in fact he slowly wrapped his arms around Sanji. His breath was heavy and he was shaking. Why was he so weak? Why did he have to fall in love with him? 'He doesn't like me' Usopp thought.  
Sanji sighed, asking questions were pointless, and he knew Usopp wouldn't answer. Oddly enough he could feel the sniper's heart racing on his chest. He smiled softly. 'So that's it.' He thought. 'The shyness, the lies, keeping an arm's length apart, even all the tears, so he feels the same way I do.'"Usopp" Sanji said quietly lifting the liars head. Usopp averted his eyes away from Sanji's.  
"Usopp, look at me." He quietly said moving Usopp's vision to his.  
"Sanji, no…look there's something I need to do..."  
"No, no there isn't anything for you to do. Usopp, answer me one thing."  
Usopp froze, was Sanji going to ask him? Oh god, if he actually asks him that question to which he's thinking about and he has to answer truthfully. He may laugh. "No, Sanji…I don't want too."  
"Usopp, do you like me?"  
There was a moment of silence between the two. Sanji already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from the insecure sniper patiently waiting. Usopp's tears now flowed down his face once again. 'He figured it out…now what?' he thought. "I-I…." he couldn't say it! Why was Sanji poking at him like this? Was he trying to make him feel bad for liking him?  
"Usopp" Sanji inched closer to his face "tell me, please, I need to know."  
'Don't get so close to me, stop asking that question, why can't you just understand!' he thought as he shut his eyes tightly.  
Guess there's only one way to make him answer. Sanji took in a deep breath "Usopp, I love you" Sanji whispered in his ear "Please say that you love me…"  
That really threw of the sniper. He was a loss for words. Maybe he's lying to..."  
"Please believe me…I'm not lying to you." Was he reading his mind? Did he hear his thoughts?  
Usopp finally got a hold of himself and slowly opened his eyes. Maybe, maybe it's time to stop lying and speak the truth. Be brave, be strong, and tell him. He put his lips to Sanji's ear and whispered "yes, I do love you."  
That once line said everything. Sanji smiled and then gently kissed Usopp's cheek. "I knew it."  
Usopp didn't know why but the tears just wouldn't stop falling. No matter what he tried he couldn't stop crying. "You must think I'm pretty stupid."  
Sanji chuckled "Stupid? Not even." He kissed the liars cheek again. "It's about time I get to show my love to you."  
"But, what about Nami and Robin?" he questioned "I thought you liked them."  
"Ladies deserve a gentle man. It's just in my nature. I don't like them like that."  
"So then…when you said you loved me..."  
"I wasn't lying Usopp…I've loved you for a long time." He pulled Usopp into a tight hug. "I just didn't know how you felt about me."

"Sanji…"

"Usopp, I'll admit it, you had my heart from the moment we met." He laughed "Sure, you're clumsy and a liar and a horrible craftsman…but something about you just makes me want to hold you like this forever. You give me happiness."  
Usopp blushed and instinctively looked around. He sighed in relief "You're an idiot. But, there's to many thing to say about why I love you."  
Sanji now laughed a little louder "an idiot huh?" Sanji smirked "says the one crying like a baby…"  
"Oi, you did this to me dummy." Usopp said turning his head slightly.  
Sanji looked at him then smiled "You're right, I'm sorry." He turned Usopp's head and kissed the tip of his nose making the boys face turn red "I'll make it up to you." With that he pulled Usopp in and met his lips. Soft, gentle and moist lips. All the more reason he like Usopp. Usopp on the other hand was so far gone that he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He was very happy at this moment but couldn't help but feel a bit shocked.  
Sanji slowly pulled away and grabbed Usopp's hand and began walking towards the kitchen "Come on, let's eat together shall we?"  
Usopp snapped out of it and smiled. He didn't need to feel embarrassed anymore. He knew Sanji accepted his feelings and what made it better was that he returned them.  
They walked into the kitchen hand in hand but to their shock, well mostly Sanji, but the whole kitchen was covered in different food items and splattered tomatoes and crushed potatoes all over that place. He could feel his blood boil and to his dislike the two culprits lay there on the floor covered in whine and shredded cheese.  
"Ah, Sanji…it's not what it looks like" Luffy began "You see Zoro wouldn't share his food and I…"  
"Don't blame this on me you Idiot! You tried to steal the food that was in my mouth!"  
'Ah, things are back to normal' Usopp thought as he let go of Sanji's hand and watched Sanji go ballistic on the two teens. He laughed quietly to himself. 'From here on out this was going to be one interesting relationship.'


End file.
